Jason Malone
Jason Malone is the main character appearing in Gangstar Vegas. Background Jason is specialized in Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and he is from the East Coast. In the past, he used to be involved in criminal activities alongside his friends, but he wanted to leave all this behind, which is why he moves to Las Vegas in the first place. He has a cousin named Paul O'Riley who is a friend of Vera Montello's but who doesn't appear throughout the game. Events of Gangstar Vegas Upon his arrival in Vegas, Jason meets Frank Veliano, who is the most powerful mobster in Vegas and owns almost every business in the city. Veliano wants him to fight in a ring and take a dive in Round 4, because he wants Jason to be part of his system. To intimidate him, he shoots a guy who had betrayed him right in front of Jason's eyes. However, in Round 3, before Jason is supposed to take his dive, his opponent (who later turns out to be bribed by Vera Montello) goes down, and Jason has to escape from Frank Veliano's henchmen. During the chase he phones Montello and asks for help. At some point his car is knocked out by a henchman who tries to kill him, but Montello's accountant Karen Olsen, who later develops a love interest towards Jason, rescues Jason and they escape. Jason meets Montello and a friend known as "E-Man" and they start working against Frank in order to be able to stop him.However, at some point later on, Frank, his right-hand man Benny and their henchmen attack Vera's strip club and capture Jason, forcing him to work for them. Jason then has to do a couple of jobs for Veliano and Benny as well as their ally, mayoral candidate Reverend Winston Goodman. After Benny captures Karen in order to blackmail Vera Montello, Jason meets up with Vera and E-Man in order to get Karen back from Veliano. After some time, they free Karen and escape, but there are too many mobsters following them, so Vera Montello sacrifices herself so that the others can escape. Jason now has to work with Karen since she's found out that Frank Veliano killed her father, which makes her keen on killing Veliano. Benny is arrested, which results in Jason having to rescue him from Frank's henchmen who are trying to kill him. After Benny has sided with them, they persuade Goodman to tell the FBI the truth about Veliano. As a result, Veliano tries to flee with his money on a helicopter, but Jason steals the chopper before the pilot arrives and confronts Frank. He finally manages to kill Frank Veliano by setting him on fire with a cigarette lighter. Outside the main missions, Jason can still participate in races organized by Racer Girl or cause mayhem around town with local DJane Roni Q. Or he can participate in fist fights. Trivia *With the introduction of Jason, developer Gameloft returned to the idea where the protagonist was new in the town where the game is set (after Rio de Janeiro being Angel's hometown in the previous game). *Like the other protagonists in the series, Jason acts ironically and makes comments regarding the situation. When he drives into pedestrians, he can say stuff like: - Sorry! (He means "sorry" ironically) - Jaywalking kills! - I didn't see you! - Oops.. Gallery IMG_0273.PNG|Jason in the car IMG_0269.PNG|Jason receiving a punch from Pietro Holston IMG_0221.PNG|Jason witnessing Pietro's K.O. IMG_0222.PNG|Jason and E-Man IMG_0225.PNG|Jason and Karen Olsen in Vera Montello's strip club IMG_0227.PNG|Jason talking to Winston Goodman IMG_0229.PNG|Jason, Benny and Frank Veliano at Karen Olsen's capture IMG_0230.PNG|Frank, Benny and Jason IMG_0237.PNG|Vera, Jason and E-Man in Veliano's casino IMG_0249.PNG|E-Man, Jason and Vera at the casino's entrance IMG_0251.PNG|Vera, Jason and E-Man confronting Benny, who has captured Karen IMG_0253.PNG|Jason attacking Benny IMG_0258.PNG|Jason, Benny and Karen before driving to Frank's casino IMG_0261.PNG|Jason confronting Frank IMG_0262.PNG|Final fight between Frank and Jason IMG_0243.PNG|Jason after having thrown his lighter at Frank es:Jason Malone Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vegas Characters